It will happen,if it's meant to happen
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: "If we're meant to be together, then we're going to be together" . No matter how ,no matter when. Maybe no longer as Finn hudson and Rachel Berry. Maybe as Christina Salvera and Jamie Stanson.
1. Chapter 1

They were so happy. They loved each other. They were engaged. They knew that they were made for each other. They had gone through so much, she will always remember his words .

"If we're meant to be together, then we're going to be together"

And they got together again after she had gone to New York.

She was just having a lonely evening when her doorbell rang. She went to open the door, expecting to see someone who had chosen the wrong flat.

But when she opened the door she saw him. Finn. Her love. They didn't need words at that moment. All they needed was each other.

And they were living together for the past five months.

They had truly loved each other.

„ You ready, Rachel? „ Finn called as he got out of the bathroom.

„ Yeah, we can go! „ She said with excitement in her voice.

„ Let's go then! I can't wait to see my parents! „ Finn took the car's keys and opened the door,letting Rachel leave first.

„ Me too! Did you take everything? „ She asked when they were in the elevator.

„ Of course,baby. „ He leaned down to kiss his fiance .

„ I love you. „ She broke the kiss when the door of the elevator opened again. They made their way to Finn's car and jumped in.

„ I just so want to see my dads. They were really happy when I told them we're visiting Ohio! „ Rachel said and placed her hand on his.

„ I want to meet everyone there again. I've missed mom. And I need to check if Burt doesn't need any help in his shop. „ Finn said.

„ You are just amazing. „ Rachel smiled at the man she loved.

They were driving when Rachel saw something on the road.

„ Finn, there's someone lying! „ She yelled and all he could do was turn the car to the left .

She woke up about twenty minutes later.

„ Finn! „ She tried to yell. „ Finn! I can't move my legs, there's something on them! „ She tried to push him. He finally opened his eyes.

„ Rach , oh my God, it is all my fault. „ He had so bad feeling in his stomach. „ Rachel, are you okay? „

„ My head, Finn.. „ She tried to breathe slowly to feel better.

„ Baby, it's gonna be alright. „ He tried to calm her down.

„ Finn, it is hard to breathe. Finn , I can't , I'm going to die. „ She cried.

„ Baby, don't talk like this. „ He wanted to lean over but when he tried his stomach hurt even more. He realised he was bleeding.

„ I don't want to die. I don't to be without you. I love you so much. „ She spoke, crying.

„ Remember what I told you once, If we're meant to be together, then we're going to be together. He wiped away her tears with his hand.

„ Finn, I – I can't breathe.. „ She tried to say.

„ Baby, try, you can't die, you ca- „ He wanted to finish the sentence but the feeling in his stomach grew harder. „ I love y-you, don't leave me. „ He tried to say and hold her face.

„ I –I ca ... „ She tried to breathe. „ I .. Love .. you.. „

„ Rachel, wake up! „ He tried to yell. „ Rachel, no, you can't die.. „ He checked her pulse.

The tears started running down his cheeks. His Rachel. His love. His fiance.

„ I love you just so much. „ He cried , feeling worse than ever. He realised it was cold. His body was cold.

„ Why, God, why? „ He yelled but no one heard him. He kept bleeding and soon all went blurry. He lost control. He closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

_23 years later_

„ Christina, come here! „ Jennifer , Christina's mom yelled. „ You look amazing. „ Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

„ I do? „ Christina laughed and looked in the mirror. She always hated being short. But this dress made her look beautiful. Her wedding dress. The dress was perfect for her body ,she wished she could find a dress for her nose too. She hated her big nose, but she decided not to change it – everone has something he would rather hide,right?

„ I can't handle my emotions right now. „ Jennifer's eyes filled with tears. „ In five days my sweetie is going to marry her fiance. I'm so glad you and Eric decided to marry each other here, not in Europe. „

„ Mom, it was just an idea. Can you help me open the dress? „ Christina asked her mom.

„ Of course, darling. Oh, I forgot , your father asked me if you could drive him from airport, he wants to meet you. „

„ Of course. Well, I should go then. His plane lands at five ,right? „ She said when she had stepped out of her huge wedding dress.

„ Just dress yourself! „ Jennifer laughed.

„ Of course, mom! „ Christina put her blue jeans and white tank top on and jumped in her high heeled shoes. She loved being stylish, she was 23 and she could afford stylish things. When she was in school, she didn't dress herself stylish, but now she was a Broadway star. It had been her dream since she has been able to dream. She started singing when she was only three years old. She was the best in her group already then, later she decided to join choir in school,but after she had finished highschool she went to NYADA – and there she is now,the female lead in the musical Funny Girl. Marrying a succesful,handsome and smart businessman who really loves her and who she loves.

„ See you later, mom! „ Christina yelled and left the salon. She made her way to her car and got in. She found her favorite Brabra Streisand's disc and turned it on. „ Already half five. „ She sighed . She was driving,singing along with the music when something hit her. A car had hit her in the back and she suddenly lost control.

* * *

„ Rachel, Rachel ,come here, walk here,baby! „ Rachel's daddy spoke as she was doing her first steps.

„ Rachie, you're almost there! „ Her dad added.

„ You did it! „ They cheered and took the little Rachel in their hands.

x

„ But I don't want to go to school! I want to be a star. „ Rachel protested.

„ Sweetie, you have to learn to be a star. You'll find friends there, it'll be fun. „ Her dad persuaded her to go in the school.

x

„ Daddy, what do you think? „ 13 year-old Rachel asked after singing one of her favorite songs – „ Smile „ .

„ You were amazing, Rachie! „ Her daddy hugged her. „ You're gonna win this competition! „ Her daddy said.

„ You think so , daddy? „ Rachel couldn't believe she was that good.

„ I definitely think so. Maybe my little princess wants something before the big day? „

x

„ And the winner is... Rachel Barbra Berry! „ The director yelled and Rachel went on the stage to receive her prize.

„ Thank you! I really like to sing and I will be a Broadway star when I grow up. „ Rachel said and simply went back to the crowd where her dads were.

x

„ Are you excited to be in highschool? „ Rachel's dad asked.

„ Yes! „ She laughed. „ I'll go in,now! „ She kissed her dad's cheek and walked to the McKinley High school. She walked through the hall,there were so many people there but there was one special. He was walking towrds her. When he passed, she looked back at him. He was something – he looked so tall and handsome. She wanted to dream but then her face met the cold slushie.

„ Welcome here! „ She could hear the girls laughing.

x

She was so happy he had joined the Glee club. She had a chance to talk with him. And what was better to give him some private lessons? When he got in the auditorium her heart almost stopped.

After a little practicing they took a break. When she had taken a sip of the Virging Cosmo his thumb made his way to her mouth to take away the drink from her lips.

„ You can kiss me if you want to. „ She said.

„ I want to. „ They shared a sweet kiss. Kiss she thought she would never forget. She didn't understand why he had ran away but it still was something. They kissed.

x

„ Break a leg. „ She told Finn before going on that stage to sing their song.

„ I love you. „ Her smile got much bigger. Finn Hudson loved her, Rachel Barbra Berry.

x

They were dating. They were making out every day, they were together. Rachel felt so good. Until she found out something. _How could he? Why did he lie to me?_

She didn't understand. She didn't know what to do.

And then she did a huge mistake.

Rachel made out with her boyfriend's best friend.

„ Finn, I'm sorry! „ She yelled but it didn't mean anything anymore.

The worst months of her life. Alone. Without her strong boyfriend.

x

She didn't expect to see her exboyfriend Jesse in her auditorium. He had hurt her. But Rachel couldn't say no when he had apologized her and asked her if she wanted to go to the prom with him.

They were dancing when something happened.

Finn was walking towards them.

He pushed Jesse,Jesse pushed him back. It ended with Finn hitting Jesse.

Rachel ran to the bathroom. She felt horrible. And then Finn's girlfriend made her feel even worse by slapping her.

_Why? _

_x_

„ Pretending... „ Rachel and Finn sang the last lines of the song and they both felt it. The need for each other. He kissed her. In front of the crowd. It ruined their chances to win. But it was worth it.

x

„ I love you. „ She said , lying in Finn's arms. „ Thank you for making my first time so good and special. „ She smiled at him.

„ You deserve the best. „ Finn smiled and held her closer him.

„ I'm tired. „ She yawned.

„ Then let's sleep,baby. I love you, too. „

x

„ Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me? „ She didn't know what to say. She loved him. She wanted to spend her life with him but they were still in highschool!

x

She had said yes. They were going to marry each other.

He looked so handsome and she had to admit that she didn't look bad either. The dress fitted her perfectly.

They were about to get married when their teacher and friend told the news about Quinn.

x

She was in the train to New York, crying her eyes out. She thought she would have a future with him. She thought they were going to go to New York together. She was alone. She didn't know what she was going to do. She just remembered all the good days when they were together. She looked at the ring on her finger – their engagement ring. She cried at the thought they could have got married. She cried when she got in New York. In her little flat. She was a mess.

x

She was making herself a sandwich when her doorbell rang.

„ Not again someone who is searching for Bette. „ She sighed and went to open the door.

She just stared at him like he wasn't real. He smiled at her. Very soon their faces moved closer and closer,and their lips touched.

„ I missed you. „ She said as they were lying in her bed.

„ I missed you,too. But I promise that I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna stay with you until the day that I die. „ He said and kissed Rachel's lips again.

„ That's what you're supposed to say when you marry someone. „ She laughed.

„ Well, we are going to get married, right baby? „

x

„ I don't want to die. I don't want to be without you. I love you so much. „ She spoke, crying.

„ Remember what I told you once, If we're meant to be together, then we're going to be together. He wiped away her tears with his hand.

„ Finn, I – I can't breathe.. „ She tried to say.

„ Baby, try, you can't die, you ca- „ He wanted to finish the sentence but the feeling in his stomach grew harder. „ I love y-you, don't leave me. „ He tried to say and hold her face.

„ I –I ca ... „ She tried to breathe. „ I .. Love .. you.. „

* * *

Christina opened her eyes.

There she was – in a hospital room. Then she realised what she just saw. Who was Rachel Barbra Berry? Why did she look just like her? And who is Finn ? She didn't understand anything. She had a strange feeling. She just saw Rachel Berry's life. She was like her twin sister. Christina didn't even care why she was in hospital. She needed to know what was in her dream.

„ Christina! „ Jennifer rushed in the room. „ Are you okay? I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up. „ Her mom went to hug her daughter.

„ I'm alright. What happened? „ Christina asked.

„ Your car crushed. But now everything is going to be okay. „ Jennifer smiled. „ Eric is here , he wants to see you. „

„ Yeah.. „ Christina sighed remembering she had a fiance.

„ Christie, I love you so much! „ The man said after entering her room with a huge bouqet of roses.

„ Thank you „ She said as he gave her the roses. He leaned to kiss her. Their lips touched but it felt different. It wasn't the same. She suddenly thought of how Rachel and Finn kissed.

„ Do you want anything? The doctor said you should sleep and maybe they will send you home in the evening. „ Eric said.

„ Can you give me my laptop for five minutes? I promise to sleep after. „ Christina asked and Eric searched for her bag to find the laptop she asked for.

„ Here you go, but promise to sleep okay? I 'll be outside if you need anything. „ He kissed her cheek and left.

„ Thank you. „ Christina smiled and opened the laptop. She quickly found browser and googled the three words : Rachel Barbra Berry. She needed to know if she was insane.

_Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson both died in a tragic auto catastrophe in November 8 ,2012._

_This can't be possible._ Christina thought. _This is my birth date._

She searched for pictures. There she was – a copy of her. And the boy, Finn, he reminded her of someone. Someone she had never met but had heard of. Jamie Stanson. An actor. She didn't know what to do. Was she crazy? Something in her head said she should find him. She should find the answer to this question :

What did the dream mean?

She put the laptop away and tried to sleep._ Tomorrow you are going to find him. Maybe he knows something._

* * *

Jamie was filming a scene for his new movie. It was already half five , he had to get ready for an event that was at seven.

„ Okay, Jamie, make yourself coffee and we will shoot the last scene after ten minutes. At five you're gonna be free if you don't screw up. „ The director yelled and he got up and went to his trailer really to make himself a coffee. They had been shooting since 5 a.m. and he was really tired. After some minutes something happened with him. He had to sit down. His heart was beating really fast. It was like something important was happening, maybe something bad. He took his phone and called his mom.

„ Are you okay? „ He asked.

„ Of course honey, why are you asking? „ Elizabeth, Jamie's mom answered.

„ And dad? „

„ He is just watching TV . What's the matter? „

„ I just had a feeling that someone who I love is in trouble. Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, I have to get back to work. „ Jamie said and hung up. His heart was still beating fast. He didn't know what it meant. His loved ones were alright, maybe it wasn't anything.

He drank his coffee and went back to set.

„ You okay? You seem worried. „ His friend, Jackson, asked.

„ Yeah, you know , I'm alright, just had a weird feeling. „ Jamie said and went to his character's office to shoot the scene.

* * *

Okay, so this was my dream. I decided to write it as soon as possible. I hope you will like it in the end. And all mistakes of course are mine! :)) You can review if you want to . ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Christina was walking around the set where that Jamie was filming at. It was all huge, she wasn't used to that, she was a Broadway baby not a movie or TV star. She didn't know why but somehow she had found the trailer that had name " Jamie Stanson " on the door ,so she decided to knock. She knew this all was crazy , all Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson thing was crazy but she believed in fate. She believed that everything that happens in her life, happens for a reason. She believed in living after death, so she really started to believe that she... she was Rachel Berry. Or she used to be her.

She knocked the door,hoping no one would open.

" Who's there? " She could hear a man's voice yelling.

" I'm Christina Salvera, I need to talk to you. " Christina said and soon the door opened. A tall and handsome man was looking at her short body, it seemed he was checking her out.

" Come in. " He smiled in that flirty way he always did to pretty ladies and she walked in. " Let's sit down... So , why am I being visited by such a wonderful woman? " He asked as they both were sitting on his couch.

" Well , I might sem crazy but.. But it's possible you and I .. We might have a history. " She said , feeling very nervous.

" Umm ... Last year's New Year's Eve party? " Jamie asked, looking at the brunette.

" No , not like that.. It happened many years ago.. "

" Like how many? " He smirked.

" Maybe twenty-three... " He laughed after hearing that.

" I am twenty - three. Girl, is this a joke? " Jamie stared at her becouse it looked like she was crazy. Maybe becouse he really loved her look, she was really pretty.

" No , I may seem crazy but you have to hear the whole story. Few days ago I was happily engaged, driving to airport to get my dad but then my car crashed. I got told I was in coma but I saw a lot while I was in coma. There was a couple. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Rachel looked just like me. She was a copy of me. They both were in love, they were engaged but then there was a catastrophe and they died. Then I woke up, I felt really strange so i decided to know if I was crazy or this life is crazy. I googled their names, and then I got a lot of articles about the happy couple that had died twenty-three years ago. A day before my birthday. she looked really like me. And the guy.. He reminded me of someone , I realised that was you, I had seen you on TV and you look exactly like that Finn. I know it's crazy but I just had to tell it to you. " Christina explained all the details.

" Wow , if there was an award for the craziest story I've heard from a fan, you would definitely win it. " Jamie laughed. " I would ask you on a date even without it. " He winked at her.

" Wait, you didn't take me serious, did you? " Christina sighed.

" Of course I didn't! It was a crazy story! " Jamie laughed. That caused Christina almost cry. " Wait, are you crying , sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry.. " He tried to comfort the girl by wrapping his arms around her , by hugging her.

" I know it might be crazy but the thing is that it is true. " She said and reached for her bag ,taking out a piece of paper - she had printed out a few articles about Finn and Rachel. " You see them? Doesn't he remind you of someone? " She asked,still crying. He took the paper in his hand and looked at it.

" Oh my God.. " He really saw him there. With the strange girl that was sitting on his couch and crying.

" You see? It is us, we were in love , we were going to get married and then .. then we died. " She looked at him.

" This can't be real, I mean , this can't be real. " He stood up, having a really bad feeling in his stomach.

" But it is! When is your birth date? " Christina stood up too and asked him.

" Almost midnight, but I was born on 8th of November. " He answered.

" Oh God.. " Christina sighed.

" What? "

" They died on 8th of November and I was born on 9th of November! "

" This can't be real , this can't be real. " He repeated the line but then he realised that it was real. " No , wait it don't really mean anything. " He said. " when did you find out that? "

" Yesterday. I was driving as I told you but then I got in coma.. "

" When? " Jamie asked, showing the nervousness. He remembered the strange feeling he had had yesterday.

" Yesterday! " Christina didn't understand what he was trying to want to know.

" But when exactly? " He almost yelled at her.

" I don't know, they said I crushed at about half five... " Christina said studying his facial expression.

" Half five? " He checked. The feeling he had yesterday at half five, the feeling when someone you love is in trouble. Was that becouse of her? He looked at her, she was crying again. " Don't cry. " He walked to her and hugged her. " Don't cry, it's going to be okay. " He said the line just to make her not cry.

" I can't! I don't know what to do.. I have to marry the man I used to love but I am no longer sure I love! " The words came out of her mouth making her realise what she just had said. She really wasn't sure if she loved Eric anymore. All she could think about was Rachel and Finn.

" Stop! " He looked at her and wanted to say that she needed to forget about it and marry her fiance but the look she was giving him stopped him. She was staring at him with her deep , brown eyes, with her perfect face. He looked at her beauty and couldn't say a word.

" I don't know what to do. " She said , a tear falling down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away with his thumg and continued looking at her. He didn't even realise that his head was getting lower and lower and his lips were just inches apart from hers. His lips almost touched hers when he walked away. He couldn't look at her.

" Kiss me! Weren't you going to do that? " She asked following him to the other corner of his trailer.

" Why? You are engaged, this is crazy! " He shouted.

" You were going to kiss me. Can you please just kiss me? Before I marry Eric, I need to be sure that we, that we are not the same Rachel and Finn, that you and I , that we aren't made for each other. "

" Don't you just see it without kissing me? " He pushed her away and opened the door.

" Please, all I ask you is to kiss me. If you don't believe all what's happening, you don't have any reason to be worried that the kiss would mean something. It just seems you are afraid that it could mean a lot. " Christina said, standing by the open door and looking in his eyes. She didn't know what she was doing. " Okay , I get it, hope you have a nice day and you find a girl that is perfect for you, forget all I told you today. " She walked to the couch where her bag was but suddenly she heard the door closing.

" Just one kiss. Only to see that we are not Rachel and Finn. " Jamie said, trying to be nice. He kissed a lot of girls, he could kiss her too.

" Thank you. " She walked closer him and looked into his eyes.

" Ready? ? " He smiled at her and leaned down, his lips slowly becoming closer hers. Their lips touched and happened what they were afraid of. They felt the sparkles, the fireworks, call it as you want , they had it. She felt his arm being wrapped around her waist, she felt his tongue in her mouth, her hands travelled up to his neck, cupped his face. She felt her body needing more of him, she felt his hands holding her tighter. She realised she wanted more. She ran her hands under his shirt touching his muscles, very soon his hands were traveling down to her butt, under her skirt. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him holding her. He placed her down on his couch and unzipped her blouse and skirt, leaving her in her lace underwear. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, if he had to be honest. He kissed her all the way down from her neck to her breasts and unclapsed her bra. He felt her rolling his shirt up so he helped her a bit and took it off while she was unbuckling his pants. He massaged her breasts and his mouth was kissing hers. She could feel him being super hard against her leg, she tried to take his boxers off, after a little help of his , he was completely naked, rolling down her panties. She helped him undress her and they both were naked. They were staring at each others bodies, groving hard. He kissed her lips and slowly entered her, she felt so tight, so good, every thrust gave him a huge pleasure.

She was moaning between his kisses on her body and his thrusts inside her body, it all felt so wrong but so right at the same moment. He was making her feel so good. She felt herself coming and so did he, after a few seconds they both came , their lips still together, still kissing each other.

" What did we just do? " She looked at him.

" I don't know. " He said and kissed her again.

* * *

**Reviews usually make a huge smile appear on my face ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

„ No, wait. „ She broke the kiss. „ This shouldn't have happened. „ She stood up and tried to find her clothes. „ What did I just do.. „ She nervously said while she was dressing.

„ Wait, don't go.. „ He put on his boxers and tried to stop her.

„ No, I can't stay, I can't stay.. „ She was crying now. „ What we did was wrong , why did this happen.. „

„ But you wanted me to kiss you! „ Jamie said, finding his clothes too.

„ I wanted you to kiss me, just to check if we are the same Rachel and Finn! I needed the answer! „ She raised her voice at him.

„ And you think it wasn't the answer? „ She took her bag and ran out of his trailer. It was the answer, and that was why she ran away. She was the one who persuaded him to try, she was the one who was crazy about it, but now she was the one who was afraid. Because she knew that this man, this man was something special. And she was the one with a loving fiance who she was going to marry in a few days.

She ran to her car and locked herself in it. She drove away as fast as possible.

When she was home she made herself a bath.

She was lying in the bath, thousand thoughts in her head. _What did I do? Why , Christina, why? Don't you understand it is crazy? You are happy with Eric, why did you do it? Why did you ask him to kiss you? Why did he kiss me ? No, it is not right. It didn't mean anything. _She tried to lie to herself. _I am marrying Eric and he didn't mean a thing to me. He didn't mean anything. And I didn't mean anything to him either. It is not possible. _

She spent the whole time thinking about Jamie. About how wrong was what they did. She didn't know what to do with Eric, too. If she told him , he would break up with her. If she didn't ... When she heard the door opening she knew she had to tell him. She had to tell him that she had cheated on him. He deserved to know. She wrapped a towel around her and walked into their bedroom.

„ Hey! „ Eric was about to wrap his arms around her and kiss her but she rejected him.

„ We need to talk. „ Christina politely said and sat down on the corner of the bed.

„ About what? „ Eric asked.

„ It is something I have to tell you before you marry me , I am very sorry but you have to know and if you forgive me, I will never do it again.. „ Her words made Eric feel worried.

„ What are you talking about Christina? „

„ I cheated on you. „

„ You cheated on me? „ Eric couldn't believe it.

„ I am so sorry, I am really sorry, Eric, please forgive me.. „ Eric stood up and looked in her eyes.

„ How could you? We were supposed to get married on Saturday! Why? I thought we loved each other, I don't travel too much, I always go to your shows, I accompany you when you want me to, our sexual life , I thought was good too! „ Eric started yelling.

„ It is not your fault, Eric, I am so sorry, it is all my fault , I shouldn't have done this .. „ She didn't know if her words were true, she wanted to believe them.

„ Oh, can I know why you did it? „

„ It is very complicated, Eric, please. „ She stood up and reached for his hand. „ Don't break up with me, it didn't mean anything. „ She begged.

„ For me it does. „ He pushed her away and walked out of their apartment.

„ Eric! „ She yelled after him but it didn't mean anything. He was gone. She just wished she never knew about Rachel Berry. And Finn Hudson. It had made her crazy. It had destroyed her relationship that could have turned into marriage. It had destroyed her life.

* * *

Jamie couldn't do anything. It was 1 a.m. but he was still in his trailer. He was still thinking about her. He started to realise that maybe she was right, maybe they were Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry before they were born. The birth dates, looks, and feelings. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never felt anything like that for a girl, she was perfection. She was something much more than any girl he had just had sex with. He didn't know if he could call it love, maybe it was even stronger. Before less than 24 hours he was single and ready for hot girls but then she came in his life. When he kissed her he felt what the girls are usually talking about – fireworks, butterflies in stomach . And when they made love ( he couldn't call it sex, becouse it was much more ) the whole world turned around. He just wanted to kiss her lips, skin, every possible place on her body. He felt a strange connection between them.

But she left him. He didn't know what to do, she had a fiance, she was about to get married. She was happy without him. But the other side tells him he needs to fight for her, to make her his.

That's what he decides to do – make Christina Salvera his. And continue the beautiful romance that Finn and Rachel had started.

He took his iPhone and typed her name in Google. He found her fansite .

**_Christina's last concert as Christina Salvera! _**He clicked on the link.

_Christina is going to perform in Broadway with her favorite songs. The next day is her wedding day, a bit different bachelorette party, isn't it? Anyway, the tickets are available __here._

He immediately bought one ticket. The best place where he could get, the nearest place to the stage, he needed to show her his feelings.

* * *

„ And he hasn't called you yet? „ Christina's friend and make up artist Angela asked.

„ No, I texted him that he could just tell me about the wedding.. „ Christina sighed.

„ Christina, but if he hasn't said anything maybe it is just better, he doesn't want to call off the wedding then! „ Angela tried to cheer her up before her concert.

„ Angela, the wedding is tomorrow. And I haven't told anyone yet ... I just , I don't know what to do... „

„ And what about the other guy? „ Angela asked .

„ That is the biggest problem. „ Christina couldn't lie to herself anymore. „ I think I love him too . „ Christina looked at herself before she stood up to walk on the stage. „ What I felt with him was something I have never felt with a man. Not even with Eric. He made me feel like heaven, I still think about him. But it is too crazy, we don't know each other, we have different lifestyles, it just had to end where it ended. „ It hurt Christina saying these words . The past nights she spent alone she was thinking about him, Rachel, Finn. About life, about living after death.

„ But Christina, if Eric doesn't forgive you then... „

„ I don't know. „ Christina gave her friend a smile and walked to the backstage.

Jamie entered the theatre and made his way to the concert. He sat down in his seat, close to the stage. He had bought her flowers and he wanted to show her that he felt something for her. The show was about to start and in the last minute a dark haired man, almost as tall as him , arrived and sat down next to him. Maybe the girl on that man's other side was his girlfriend,but it didn't look so. Maybe he was just her fan..

„ And your one and only – Christina Salvera ! „ A man announced and Christina walked on the stage. Her red dress and heels made her look even better than she had looked the day Jamie first saw her. Christina glanced at the crowd and spotted her fiance sitting next to.. next to Jamie. She couldn't panick at that moment, she had to sing, she had to perform.

„ Good evening! „ She said. „ As you might know I am going to perform with my favorite songs.. Thank you for coming, and why don't we start? „ The orchester started playing and she looked at Jamie. Why did he do it? And why did Eric show up? _Does he want to break up?_

* * *

„ I will always... love you... „ She finished the song and the audience gave her standing ovation. She thanked them and the fans started getting her flowers. With a corner of her eye she could see both Jamie and Eric walking to her. Eric was first. She tried not to look at him.

„ Christina.. „ He said.

„ Eric.. „

„ I love you. „ He brought her head down with his hand and kissed her. She broke the kiss as soon as she realised Jamie was standing there.

„ Thank you.. „ She let Eric go and next was Jamie.

„ You were really good. „ He handed her the flowers and walked away. He tried to fight the tears that were forming in his eyes. That was it. They were done. She was happy with her man and he had to step back . Tomorrow she was going to be married to him and there was not going to be any Rachel and Finn anymore.

She collected all the flowers , dressed herself in normal clothes and walked out the theatre.

„ Christina. „ She could hear Eric.

„ Thank you for the flowers... „ She said.

„ You're welcome. I just wanted to say, I hope you have a great night with your friends before the wedding. „ Eric said,pecked her lips and left. He had forgiven her. They were going to marry each other. She walked to her car to go home. She needed to clean her house before her friends arrive.

She walked in the apartment she and Eric shared ( well , Eric had spent the last days at a hotel ) and placed the flowers on the table before putting them in vases.

She looked at the bouquet Jamie had given her. There was a card.

_You don't even know how much it meant to me. Maybe the universe made us to be with each other . You are all I've been thinking past days . Christina, I don't know how to say it, I've never felt something like this with a girl. Maybe it is love, being in love, I just want to be around you, I want to kiss you, I want to be with you. Please, give me a chance ... – Jamie_

When she had stopped thinking about him there he was again. Why he just couldn't forget it? Why she couldn't just forget it? She placed all the flowers in vases and walked to her bedroom. Her mom had left her wedding dress on her bed. She looked at the beautiful gown. A week ago all she wanted was to marry Eric in that dress, but now... Now she didn't know if that was what she wanted anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the end. Maybe an epilogue coming...**

* * *

She walked to her bathroom to fill the bath with some hot water. While the bath was getting filled up she phoned her friends to tell she didn't want them to come over to go partying later.

" I know it is my wedding tomorrow but I can't ... I really don't feel well, I think I'll just take a bath and chill out with some book.. No, you don't have to come over. Yeah, see you tomorrow,have fun! " Rachel ended the conversation with her friend and went to kitchen. She opened a bottle of a good red wine and filled herself a glass. She was about to stop and walk to the bathroom when she looked at Jamie's given flowers. She remembered about the card again. She had to walk away or she would start crying. By the time she was in the bathroom, the bath was filled so she undressed herself and got in the bath. She took a sip of her wine and started thinking about her and Eric's relationship. They loved each other, they cared about each other , their moms helped to plan their wedding, their dads spent time together. It was perfect. Every morning with Eric was perfect - coffee in bed, loving kisses.. But then the other option came in her mind.

Jamie. She had only spent few hours with him. She remembered how his lips felt on her soft skin, how her body reacted when he touched her. How he felt inside of her. How felt their lips when their tongues danced together.

" STOP! " She opened her eyes and yelled in the air. " Why.. " She started crying. " Why me? Why him? Why did I have to do it? What is wrong with me?! " She yelled again and stepped out of the bath. She was no longer in the mood for a bath. She walked in the bedroom and threw the wedding dress on the ground. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep, crying.

* * *

Jamie couldn't sleep that night. He went home immediately after the concert. He jumped in a quick shower, while washing his hair he remembered how her hands were running through his hair. How her hands were wrapped around him.. He took a towel and wrapped it around him . He stepped out of the shower and walked to his large bedroom. The windows were huge , with a full view of the never sleeping city, New York. He found a clean boxers,slipped them on and got in the bed. He got under the cover and looked outside. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake up in a different world, with no Christina,Rachel,Finn. He wanted to get her out of his head. He wished she never changed him. He couldn't think about anything but her.

But she was marrying him the next morning. Jamie thought that Eric looked nice, like a good man. He should be happy for her but he couldn't because it was clear he was not happy. He had thought about her so much past days, he realised he would marry her if he could. There was a strange connection between them. It was all like, their hearts were tethered .

" You will forget about her. " He said and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

" Eric? " Christina asked as he finally picked up the phone.

" Christina , it is three a.m. , has something happened? "

" Do you believe that love can suffer death? "

" Christina , what are you talking about? " She didn't know why she called him. Maybe because he was one of the smartest people she knew. She needed to know , to hear it from someone else. Even if it was her fiance . She needed to hear that there is a possibility that what Jamie and her shared, that it was love.

" Do you believe that if two people were together and loved each other before death, they can find each other in their next lives? "

" Of course! Love doesn't die. You should sleep honey, tomorrow's a big day. " She couldn't concentrate after he said that love doesn't die. She realised Finn and Rachel's love really didn't die. Finn and Rachel didn't die.

" I am so sorry, Eric.. " She said after the pause. " I don't think tomorrow's going to be a big day. "

" What are you talking about? Is anything wrong? If someone could call off the wedding thn it could be- "

" I don't know who I am anymore. You won't understand. When I was in hospital I saw a girl's life. She looked exact the same as me. She even was like me , she wanted to be a Broadway star. But the last thing I saw was her driving with her fiance and crushing. Her last words were 'I love you' . " Christina wanted to tell him all the truth. " I realised I had seen Finn somewhere. I remembered about an actor who looked like him. I found him and told him everything. Just wanting to make sure it all was some bullshit... I asked him to kiss me. " She could hear Eric sigh after that. " We did more than kissing. But then I realised how stupid I was , I realised I had you.. " Christina continued explaining, tears running down her face. " But after the concert he gave me flowers with a card, telling that he believes in our Finn and Rachel thing. "

" Are flowers with a card going to change your mind about your wedding? " Eric laughed.

" But you said you believed in love after death! " Christina raised her voice.

" I didn't know what was that about.. Listen , do you think you could love him? "

" I think I do love him. " They both didn't say anything for a moment.

" I know I only have met him like, twice but when we... And Rachel loved him more than anything.. "

" So you think you're Rachel? "

" I know how crazy it sounds but , I saw many moments of her life. It was like to see me in those situations, she was a copy of me. "

" Are you sure this is what you want? "

" I am so sorry , I will be out of your appartment by tomorrow. " Christina said, crying. Their relationship was over, but she believed she had someone else to build a relationship with.

" No need to hurry. I won't be there until monday if you want. I love you . " Christina wanted to answer something but then she heard the beeping . She put the phone away and walked to her kitchen for a glass of water. She slept two hours that night and then woke up and started thinking about Jamie again. That was when she somehow called Eric. She took a sip of her water and looked out of the window.

" You are alone now. " She let the tears roll down her face, she was alone now. But she knew she would find Jamie.

She dressed herself in jeans and a blouse and walked to the Central Park, the place that always made her feel good. She sat down there on a bench and started crying. There weren't people who gave some attention to her so she continued.

* * *

He saw her. In a dream.

He opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed. What if the dream was right? What if she was there? He put on some jeans and a t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He got out of his flat just with his keys in his hands. After a few minutes he was running through the streets of New York to find her. He didn't know how crazy it was to run to Central park at almost four in the morning just because he saw her in a dream there. But then he saw her .

" Christina! " He yelled ,running to the bench she was sitting on.

" Jamie? What are you doing here? " She wanted to hide all the tears but couldn't.

" I saw you here , in a dream. Christina, since we are here , I am asking you not to marry him , I really th- " He wanted to finish the sentence but her lips were on his.

" I won't marry him. " She said after breaking their kiss. " I ended things with him. "

" You did? " She had never seen anyone so happy as he was at the moment.

" I did. Because he was not the one I was born to love. "

" Exactly. We were born to love each other. " He said and kissed her again. And again, again, and again , until the sun rised.


End file.
